Natsu es de Lucy
by NaLu.99
Summary: Porque claro toda Magnolia, todo Fiore y hasta en mismísimo Consejo Mágico sabian que Natsu estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de Lucy. ¿Ayuda la declaración de Lisanna?


**Antes de nada decir que Lisanna no me cae mal pero necesitaba a alguien para este papel y los fics me hicieron mucho daño ._. **

**Mi otro fic _Una semana_ se me ha demorado un poco jeje pero ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo :)**

**A ver... Ah sí: Había pensado en hacer un mini fic de diversas parejas así que si quieren dejen review y yo me encargo ;)**

**... Etto... Se me olvida algo... ¡Ah ya! Para los que tengan wattpat que sepan que tengo un fic NaLu que tiene bastantes visitas, si quieren leerlo maden un mensaje privado y les paso el título :P**

**¡Ahora si a leer!**

* * *

Hacía un magnifico día en la ciudad de Magnolia donde cierto gremio montaba su escándalo habitual. Sin embargo, un una esquina la albina menos estaba sentada con el rostro sonrojado y murmurando palabras incomprensibles para armarse de valor. Miró a la barra y su hermana le guiñó un ojo.

De repente una bola de fuego lanzó a Gray a su lado y cuando alzó el rostro observó que el peli rosa ya había llegado, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia él.

-B-buenos días N-Natsu. – Murmuró sonrojada.

-¡Buenos días Lisanna! – Dijo él con su típica sonrisa.

-Y-yo… - La menor de las Strauss maldijo a su valor, que yacía en el rincón donde estaba antes.

-¿Are? ¿Quieres algo?

-M-me… Megustaríasabersiquieresserminovio. – Dijo por fin.

-¿Eh? No te he entendido. – La gente curiosa se fue acercando hasta estar completamente rodeados.

-¡QUE SI QUIERES SER MI NOVIO! – Gritó. ¿Nervios? Para nada.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué es un novio? – La albina suspiró.

-Un novio o una novia es tu pareja, una persona que te quiere y te cuida, que corresponde a tus sentimientos. Es una persona con la que te gusta estar porque te sientes muy cómodo con ella, pero de forma especial.

Natsu pareció meditarlo, entonces sonrió haciendo que a Lisanna le brillaran los ojos de esperanza.

-Lo siento pero ya tengo novia. – La sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Q-que? ¿Quién? – Dijo la albina sintiendo los ojos humedecerse.

-Lucy. – Dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo regalándoles a todos una sonrisa diferente a las anteriores pero que conocían bien: esa era la sonrisa que solo le daba a Lucy. A su maga celestial.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Todos voltearon hacia la puerta, donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué qué pasa? Lo que pasa es que me has robado Natsu. Él es mío.

-¡Espera un momento Lisanna! Natsu y yo no-

-¿Qué no qué? Perdona por decirlo pero yo lo conocí antes. Y de pequeños prometimos casarnos. Así que aléjate de mi Natsu. ¡De _mí _prometido!

El resto del gremio contemplaba la escena en silencio… Toda Magnolia, todo Fiore… Por dios, incluso el mismísimo consejo mágico sabía que Natsu, no solo estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de Lucy, sino que además sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-¡Vamos chicos! Enseñarle a la nueva de quien es Natsu.

Nadie dijo nada, no querían meterse en asuntos tan delicados como esos pero…

-Natsu es de Lucy. – Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Cana. – Se que Mirajane me va a matar pero alguien tenía que decirlo. Nunca he tenido tanto contacto contigo como lo tuve con Lucy pero no afecta a mi respuesta. – Vaya, ¿Dónde había quedado la Cana borracha e inmadura? – Todos saben que Natsu siempre va babeando por ahí por Lucy. – Ahí estaba.

-Lisanna yo te quiero – Comenzó a decir Natsu pero no pudo terminar porque Lisanna se había lanzado a sus brazos con intención de besarlo. – Pero solo como hermana. – Terminó. La alejó suavemente de él, cogió de las muñecas a Lucy y salió del gremio. Se paró atrás del edificio y acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared a la rubia.

-Natsu… - Susurró la rubia antes de que Natsu sellara sus palabras con un beso.

* * *

Y sin saberlo, en los arbustos se escondía el gremio, el cual no era para nada chafardero.

-Buen trabajo Lisanna.

La aludida suspiró.

-Ahora no podré mirar a la cara a ninguno de los dos...

-Lo has hecho por una buena causa.

-Mira tiene razón Lisanna. Esos dos necesitaban un empujoncito. - Dijo la Scarlet. - Hacen buena pareja. - Comentó sonriendo.

-Si que la hacen. - Dijo Lisanna. en un principió se negó a seguir el plan de su hermana pero Natsu era su amigo y la necesitaba. Ahora tan solo faltaba explicarle a Sting el porque de declararse a Natsu estando saliendo con él. Ante ese pensamiento la albina sonrió. _Lucy no eres la única que es custodiada por un dragón. _

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? M... ¿Review? **


End file.
